Radio-frequency block filters, typically ceramic, have long been utilized in radio receivers, transmitters and the like. Frequently, insufficient shunt capacitance to ground has been obtained, and too much coupling between resonators typically has resulted in filters having wider frequency bands than desired. There is a need for a filter that provides a narrow frequency band and greater shunt capacitance to ground.